Family Secrets: The Wizarding World
by Noriellie
Summary: Artemis pays for a mistake he made in the past through the blocking of his magic. What will he learn as he enters the world of wizards? He has so many questions and no answers. It frustrates him to no end. "You think too much, Artemis. It's okay if you don't know the answer to everything," she soothed. It still doesn't stop him from finding out.
1. Introduction

**Foreword**: _I do not intend to infringe copyrights, the characters are each owned respectively by Joanne Rowling and Eoin Colfer._ This is based on the canon but will eventually stray a little towards the end. Events and changes happening in the chapter will be explained after the chapter if needed and would not spoil the plot (take note, _if needed_). I thank you ahead of time.

* * *

_Family Secrets: The Wizarding World_

_A Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl Fan Fiction_

_By Noriellie_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Introduction_

* * *

_Timeline: Pre-Magical Block_

The child prodigy had huffed in exasperation as his schemes were foiled by his father once again. This was getting ridiculous, he'd decided. Ever since he was strong enough to walk, he'd been pulling off ploys against the house's residents. To his dismay, his father always caught him in the act.

"I don't know how you do it Arty, but you sure are one clever little boy," he would say.

Little Artemis would put on a mask of indifference, a habit he'd picked up from his father, and stare at the man. Many times, he felt like breaking in and confessing. But Artemis knew. He always did. There were just some things that were better left unsaid.

As the boy grew, his parents started sensing odd behaviours springing up—besides the fact that the boy felt he was superior to everyone else. He was being secretive; he would answer direct questions cryptically and would disappear for hours on end. No one had a clue what he was up to.

And he intended to keep it that way.

He decided to lay low for a while. It would do him no good if his parents were to interfere now, he was having a breakthrough! Until he finished his research, he would tell no one unless it was absolutely necessary, nor would he record it. He feared someone would find out about his daily escapades.

Thus was his first mistake.

* * *

_Timeline: Post-Lost Colony; Pre-The Order of the Phoenix_

A clock chimed in the distance, indicating it to be midnight. A pale teenage boy with dark hair sat on a luxurious chair. His desk was clattered with unorganized papers. The only odd thing about the situation was the owl.

Fifteen year old _(see afterword)_ Artemis was confused. Yes, he, the child genius who outsmarted even Koboi, was confused.

"The twins will be delighted to no end," he mused. "Perhaps Minerva would, too."

Artemis Fowl II was working on his newest project when an owl swooped in through the open window and landed on his desk. To his bewilderment, it held up its leg, displaying the letter attached. He'd carefully removed the straps and read the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he had scoffed. How could a whole race of magical beings escape his notice for so long?

Said owl was now softly hooting at him while it rested on his shoulder, possibly waiting for a reply. He regarded it carefully. How did they know his address? The real question was; how did the animal locate his address?

"We heard an owl," Artemis Fowl I said as he entered with his wife. Their eyes scanned the room, soon resting on the questionable owl on their son's shoulder. They knew Artemis was not an animal lover.

"Mother, Father, how much do you know about the wizarding world?" Artemis questioned.

* * *

Diagon Alley was located in London. There was a pub, The Leaky Cauldron, which acted as the bridge to the magical world. This was most likely why he had never detected it.

Artemis deduced that this was done so by creating another dimension. He would have to confirm with № 1 on this. He informed his fairy friends about the letter and the existence of the Wizards after his conversation with his parents about his true heritage. Artemis felt perturbed that they did not enlighten him with the information sooner. Why had they kept this from him?

Artemis, his parents and Butler decided to pay a visit a week after the incident with the letter, leaving Juliet with the twins for a while. It seemed that he was to go to Hogwarts ahead of schedule. He did have a lot to catch up with after all.

His parents had taken him down to the family vault. The vault was filled with all sorts of family heirlooms and artefacts—including moving portraits of his ancestors. It seemed to be magicked to reveal different things to different purposes. In it were books and other things he needed for school.

His father tutored him about the magical world, saying he needed to be prepared for the impending school year. He quietly agreed with him, he would need to know everything in order to not raise suspicion.

His mother then taught him about the proper etiquette that young wizards were supposed to have. She threw in some lessons about the wizard families: Purebloods, Half-Bloods, and Muggles—coincidentally, he was a pureblood.

By the end of it all, he was quite annoyed with the government of the wizarding world. He now has an extra project for the future. He'd have to correct their views on all things Muggle.

Wizards with peculiar senses of fashion crowded the streets. The stores were Victorian styled. He momentarily wondered if the wizards had made any technological advances at all. They seemed to be stuck in the middle ages.

"We'll have to fetch some gold first," his mother gushed. "I can't believe it! We've been gone for so long! Sure brings back memories." The genius had to supress an eye roll. Artemis Sr. just smiled at his wife and nodded.

Butler, ever the reliable body guard, was not letting up one bit. His eyes darted around, searching for any possible threats. These were dark times, no one could be trusted.

Gringotts Bank was an imposing building made of white stone. It definitely did not look impressive, but Artemis knew better than to judge a book by its cover. He smirked at the engravings on the doors they passed. Breaking in would be quite a challenge it seemed.

There were desks and goblins lining the vast marble room. His mother walked up to one desk and proceeded to get his attention.

"We would like access the family vault," said Artemis Sr. The goblin looked up with mild interest. Once he saw who the person was however, his composure changed dramatically. He straightened and made sure he looked presentable.

"Lord Fowl! I apologize for my rudeness!" he exclaimed. "A goblin shall be sent to attend you shortly."

Just as promised, a goblin with a pudgy face came up to them after a few moments. He didn't grace them with his name, seeing as he was too flustered with having to escort 'The Highly Honourable and Great Fowls' to their vault.

The cart ride was fascinating. Artemis made sure to memorize every bit he could. If he was going to break in here in the future, he might as well make sure he knew the interior. The whole place must was warded in ways that could potentially lead to his death. He'd have to send a lackey in to get what he wanted.

Their vault was at the lowest floor of the bank, much to Artemis' delight. His family must have been very influential and ancient to be one of the few to have the most secure floor of the bank. This provided him with a good excuse if he ever wanted to take a look at the other vaults. He smirked in contempt at the thought of more gold.

"If you will, Lord Fowl," the goblin said. He gestured to a spot on the vault. It must be a blood ward of sorts, he decided.

He was right. His father placed a palm on the door and glowed red for a while before allowing them inside. Artemis nearly lost all composure as he stared at the stacks of gold and heirlooms in front of him. There were mounds of riches that reached the 20 feet high ceiling, old scrolls that seemed to date back to 300 A.D., and tons of other magical items. If they were this rich, why hadn't Butler told him? They could have risen out of the debts faster. _Butler must have a reason_, he thought. Yes, he had to. The Butlers have been with the Fowls for centuries.

"Are you a wizard too, Butler?" he questioned. He was entirely too curious to let this pass. He noted his parents eyeing each other warily.

Butler regarded his employer carefully. He could tell his mind was swirling thoughts. "No, Artemis. As we've proved many times before, the Butlers don't need magic to protect our charges," he said.

"Ah, yes, quite so," he murmured.

The group exited the bank with more gold than necessary, courtesy of Artemis. You never know just how much extra you'd need. And by the looks of things, they would need plenty.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first," he suggested. It was the bookstore here; of course he'd want to go there first.

"Sure, son," Artemis Sr. replied with a knowing smile. His son always had a thirst for knowledge ever since he could understand full sentences. He did not know that said son was able to understand the spoken language since he was twelve months old.

They bought all the books that Artemis didn't have and a few extra (by a few meaning two stacks). Afterwards, they proceeded to buy all the other necessities for the school year. It included five expensive school robes (one for every day) and formal ones, stationery items, a telescope, a handsome black Eurasian eagle owl that he named Hermes, the latest broom (after much insisting from his father) and his potions materials.

The next stop was Ollivander's. It was a shabby looking shop that looked as if it was going to collapse in any moment. The inside would be bigger, Artemis had learned during his visits to the other shops. He just hoped that it wasn't as dingy as the outside.

"Master Fowl! How long has it been?" was the greeting that they received from the old man behind the counter. Artemis squinted. The inside was just as bad as the outside. Surely the world's most renowned wand maker could make the place look more glamorous.

His father nodded solemnly. "Quite a while old friend, quite a while," he responded.

"Here for a wand then?" he asked. _No, of course not, we're here for a pet,_ Artemis thought sardonically.

"For my son, Artemis," Angeline piped up. Ollivander nodded as he regarded the younger boy with scrutinizing eyes.

"Bit old for one isn't he? No matter, I have one over here," he said.

He gave Artemis various wands to try out and wave around. Each one was rejected. The shop looked ready to fall on top of them by now. Artemis was beginning to doubt the wand maker's competence.

"Hm…a hard case, this one is," he mumbled. "Ah! I know just the thing, to the back."

They waited patiently for the old man. In a few minutes, he emerged with a wand. "Thirteen inches, Holly wood, basilisk fang and dragon heartstring core, Unyielding. Really rare type of core, basilisk fang is," he said with pride.

Artemis took the wand and gave it a wave. The whole room turned into a manifestation of space. The adults looked alarmed at the results. This was the first time they've witnessed such a thing. Artemis couldn't help but feel a small sense of satisfaction.

The spell faded and everyone was brought back to reality. "That…was interesting," Artemis Sr. said. Angeline looked dazed and Butler was rather disturbed. Ollivander regarded him with unreadable eyes.

"Quite the powerful young wizard you are," he remarked.

"Of course; I'm a Fowl after all," Artemis responded indignantly.

"Yes indeed," was the cryptic reply. "That'll be seven galleons."

* * *

"Just touch the portkey and we'll be off," Butler instructed.

Artemis gave the item in question a wary glance. It didn't look like much, but then again, all the more reason to use it. The Muggles wouldn't touch it after all. He gave a stiff nod and put a hand on the old boot. A blinding light engulfed both of them.

After the momentary disorientation, he straightened himself. They were in front of wrought iron gates. It looked rather impressive. Butler opened it and they set off.

The long winding path was surrounded by the dense forest. Artemis wondered what inhabitants it housed. It would be worth investigating, he decided. One could not be too prepared. Ahead was Hogwarts. It looked more like a castle than a school to Artemis. _That_ was impressive. It was probably bigger on the inside too. He'd have to make a map of the place. Maybe he'd make one that tracked people's movements.

A man with billowing robes met them at the front of the large wooden doors. He had a permanent scowl on his face and greasy black hair. Did he not know what shampoo was?

"You must be Mister Fowl and Mister Butler. You've come just in time," he said to Artemis' nod. "We've arranged for you to be tutored this summer and the whole year to make sure you'll catch up to your classmates."

"I believe I can manage. I'll be able to master most of it relatively easy. I've read all the books until seventh year and have practiced most under the supervision of my father," he informed the staff.

"Very good. You'll be sorted in the Headmaster's office and will be briefed about the situation," he said.

He led them through winding corridors and moving stairs. The portraits seemed to watch their every move every time they passed one. Artemis would have to be careful if he wanted to plot something. They reached a wall with two gargoyles as guard. The wall hid a revolving staircase, Artemis knew.

"Gumballs," the teacher murmured. The guards leapt out of the way and revealed the staircase that would lead to Albus Dumbledore's office. He had to smirk at the choice of passwords. A Muggle sweet nonetheless.

They waited as the man knocked on the door three times.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you, Mister Fowl," an old man with twinkling eyes said. "Hello there Mister Butler."

They'd walked in on a full staff meeting. Was he that important or did the staff have nothing better to do? His mouth was pressed in a thin line as he took in his surroundings. The Headmaster was seated behind a desk filled with random junk. On top of all the mess was the Sorting Hat. His father had told him everything about the school.

"Shall we sort you first then?" he asked. Artemis nodded, eyeing the hat. It was placed on top his head.

"Quite an interesting mind you have here," it said.

_I will take that as a compliment, _he thought.

"A genius full of wit, fit to be Ravenclaw," it observed.

"Yet hardworking and loyal to those that matter to you,

"You'd be a wonderful addition to the badgers at Hufflepuff.

"But you're also courageous and righteous,

"Gryffindor would do you good.

"Cunning and ambitions that would make others pale in comparison,

"A Slytherin at heart, you are."

_Choose or I'll feed you to the dogs,_ he thought.

"SLYTHERIN!" it cried. The man from earlier seemed delighted at the fact. Three other teachers that he recognized to be the other Heads looked unduly put out. _Only Slytherins think that then,_ he noted.

"Very well, Slytherin it is," said Dumbledore. "Shall we do the introductions?"

"Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher," the man from earlier introduced.

One by one, the staff introduced themselves. He had no trouble memorizing faces and names. Hagrid and Flitwick, from the looks of it, were half-breeds. Filch was definitely a Squib. He noted that the Defense Against Dark Arts professor wasn't present.

"The reason that everyone is here, Mister Fowl, is because you are a special case," Dumbledore spoke. Artemis' eyebrow quirked at that. Beside him, Butler fidgeted uncomfortably. The Headmaster smiled. "Yes, you are a rather special case. Not only are you a natural born genius, you have used such cunning that you were able to withstand even the most dangerous of opponents, you also have a really strong aura. But those do not compare to what I am about to say. Your magic, Mister Fowl, was blocked and all your connections to it severed. Your parents agreed to it so they could keep you with them and keep you safe.

"Only recently have I been able to convince the Minister to unblock your magic. If not for the fact that your magic came back even without the block fading, he would not have unblocked it until you were of age. They fear you very much, Artemis Fowl."

He let it sink in as he peered over him through his half-moon spectacles.

"You see, they think you are a threat to the government," he continued. "They believe you will overthrow them and wreak havoc to the world."

Artemis had to hide a smirk. They had sufficient reason to believe that. He was planning on it, too.

"It would be wise that you lay low and keep out of their radar for a while though, Mister Fowl," Dumbledore warned. The young genius looked up at him.

"Why should I? Might as well give them a reason to be wary around me," he responded. Snape coughed at this. Dumbledore grinned.

"What do you intend to do?" he asked.

"I intend to overthrow the government," he stated. Snape hid his smirk by coughing again.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Trelawney asked. "It could be that you're coming up with an epidemic."

Artemis supressed rolling his eyes at the Divination professor.

* * *

Butler was going to help Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures and had set up his own little cabin next to the half-giant's. This way, he could watch the students and be nearby if any trouble aroused.

Artemis had lessons every day. They didn't do much. He was told to read a passage, perform a spell, brew a potion, transfigure something, take care of certain magical creatures and plants, fly, and all the other things that were school related. Everything was relatively easy. He'd catch up in no time, they had all said.

An interesting thing that Artemis found was that most of the carvings in Ancient Runes were in Gnommish. He'd smirked at that fact. Passing the subject would be a breeze. Perhaps he'd tell Holly or Foaly about it.

He was currently doing his homework for DADA, which Professor Dumbledore taught, when two rather large boys came into his dorm room. He lazily looked up at the intruders. They looked perfect for someone's goons. The way they stood together indicated that they were used to have someone in between, thus confirming his suspicions.

"Hello," he hailed them. They nodded back, unsure. "I'm Artemis Fowl II."

"Fowl? The Fowls were supposed to have been wiped out ten years ago," The larger one said with large eyes.

"Apparently not," he replied. They looked at each other.

"I'm Greggory Goyle," he said. "He's Vincent Crabbe."

"Ah, I've heard of you," he responded with a smirk.

"You're usually with the Malfoy's, yes?"

"Yeah. We never leave Draco. We're his bodyguards,"

Artemis half-smiled. "I see. Well, very nice to meet you, Greggory, Vincent."

"You too."

"Yeah."

* * *

Rather surprisingly, the three of them got along really well. They stuck to him at first, desperate to have someone lead them. It led to snide remarks from Butler, saying that he would not be able to shake them for they were stuck to him like glue. And they were. It wore him out. They let up after a month and he was able to have some privacy without resorting to sneakily losing them. After that, they simply got better. He would tutor them on their studies and they would tell him about the events that had taken place in Hogwarts.

Harry Potter seemed to be involved in every major event. The boy had to learn to stay away from trouble. Didn't he know by now that people were out to get him? An extra precaution would have been beneficial to him and he wouldn't have to rely so much on luck to get out of sticky situations.

"Are you going to be a teacher in the future, Artemis?" Goyle had asked him one day.

"Perish the thought!" he'd retorted. This led to a couple of snickers from the two boys. Artemis rolled his eyes at them.

"You're really good at it though," Crabbe had added. Artemis scowled. Teaching children would be a waste of his time. He'd rather be out there _learning_ the information, not _teaching_ it. The very notion was absurd!

"I'm not going to be a teacher," he'd said. They didn't argue afterwards. They knew it was a lost cause.

* * *

"If you had to choose between me and Malfoy, who would you pick?" he asked Vince and Greg.

"We're with Malfoy no matter what," Greg stated firmly.

"Yeah," Vince agreed.

Artemis almost smiled. "Naturally," he said.

Oh well, he'd just have to find his own lackeys. This didn't mean Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't help him, he knew that much. They just wouldn't do it if Malfoy didn't want them to. That was fine with him. They were together for years so it was only natural.

* * *

"We'll see you then," Vince said. Artemis nodded.

The three were going to part ways. It was the last day of Artemis' lessons. He had to go back home to his family and pack his other materials.

"We'll owl you," they finally said.

Artemis smirked at them. "As will I. Don't forget about the favour I asked," he reminded.

"Of course. We'll tell you how it goes, Greg confirmed.

"So then, goodbye," Artemis said. They nodded and shook hands before touching their respective portkeys.

"You and those two have gotten along. I'd go as far as say you were friends," Butler asserted. Artemis smiled at his bodyguard. He had a valid point.

"It may be so," he mused. "I can already tell this year will be a good one."

Butler smiled at his employer. He'd gotten more compassionate ever since he came back with № 1 and Holly. He was more than glad. It was time his young charge made friends his own age. Then again, he was legally seventeen. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to be alert.

* * *

"Oh, Artemis!" Angelina Fowl cried as she fussed over her son. The whole family with Butler and Juliet were at King's Cross Station. People stared at them, some because they recognized his father and Butler, others because of his wailing mother. It was quite a sight.

"I'll be fine Mother. I'm legally seventeen, I can take care of myself," he assured her. He was feeling rather uncomfortable from the mocking looks of the smirking students. Not to mention Juliet and Butler were smirking at him as well. He sent them a threatening glare.

"But—" she was cut off by the loud whistle of the train.

"I'm going to be left behind if I don't go," he said, wishing his mother would let go.

"Let her go, Ange, he'll be fine," Artemis Sr. reassured the crying woman. She whimpered but reluctantly let go.

"Goodbye then," he waved as he and Butler took luggage and boarded the train. He heard his mother's calls of "Goodbye" and "Good Luck". Butler had not wiped the smirk off his face. Artemis was getting annoyed since people were staring and snickering when they saw him. They wouldn't be mocking him after he was done with them.

"Hey mate—"

"We saw you with your mother—"

"And thought that maybe—"

"You'd like to try our products."

Two ginger twins stood in front of him, blocking his and Butler's way. They were smirking at him in a friendly way, their eyes twinkling with mirth—not unlike Dumbledore's. Vince and Greg had warned him about the two Weasley twins.

"Depends on what they do," he responded.

"Kinda like a doppelganger," one of them said.

"Only lasts for a few seconds though. It's still in progress after all," the other added.

"Interesting," he mused. "I'll think about it."

"What's your name, kid?" they asked.

"Artemis Fowl," he answered. "The Second."

"Artemis Fowl," they chorused, looking at each other with grins on their faces.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mister Fowl. I'm Fred," Fred said. "And this is my twin brother, George."

"I'm the better looking one," George added in.

Fred had a feigned look of shock on his face. "Everybody knows I'm the better looking one!"

"That's great boys, but we're rather tired from the trip from Ireland and would like to sit now," Butler interrupted. The twins laughed cheekily before letting them pass.

"They could be useful in the future," Artemis remarked.

Butler glanced at his employer. "Don't go doing anything dangerous, Artemis," he warned.

Artemis flashed him his famous vampire smile. "When have I ever done anything dangerous Butler?"

Butler sensed impending doom. He was up to his schemes again. It probably explained the securely shut trunks. He suspected that Artemis had brought fairy technology along with him.

They found Vincent and Greggory in a compartment with a boy with platinum blonde hair—most likely Draco—and two other students. Artemis entered as Butler stood outside the door.

"Artemis!" Vince exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Got caught up," he explained. He saw the other three eyeing him with suspicious eyes.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Greg introduced his friend. "He's the one we told you about."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, Malfoy," Artemis said with a nod. He took the seat beside Vincent.

"You're _the _Artemis Fowl?" the girl asked with wide eyes. The girl was pretty, though it did not match Minerva's. He dismissed the thought.

He nodded. "The Second. And you are?"

"Pansy Parkinson," she answered with a smile. She nudged the boy next to her.

"Blaise Zabini," he said. Malfoy had been watching him the whole time. It was quite unnerving but that he didn't let that bother him.

"You're the guy that these two have been talking about," Malfoy stated.

Artemis quirked an eyebrow at that. "They talk about me?"

"Oh yes," Vince piped up. Greg was nodding beside him.

"From what I've heard, you're pretty decent," he said.

"Thanks. You're not quite bad yourself," Artemis remarked. He might as well get in himself in his good graces. He would prove to be a good source of information. A little smooth talking would be sufficient.

"Let's go Pansy, we have our rounds," Malfoy announced. Pansy followed before sneaking a smile at Artemis. It was obvious he didn't trust him. Not yet anyway.

"They prefects?" he asked conversationally. He could at least work with Zabini first.

"It was kinda obvious," Zabini confessed.

"Wonder who the Gryffindor prefects are," Vince said.

"I'd bet it's Potter with that Granger girl," Zabini scowled.

"I doubt it's Potter. If I knew Dumbledore, I'd say he'd choose the Weasley boy," Artemis added. They stared at him, disbelieving.

"Think about it. He wants it to look like he's not favouring the boy, especially after the harp the Ministry's spouting," he reasoned.

"You have a point there," Greg agreed. Zabini mulled it over before shrugging it off. Vince just stared ahead.

"Oh yes, have you guys done it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about a thing," Greg answered. Artemis nodded.

"What's he doing outside by the way?" Zabini questioned. He was staring at Butler through the glass.

"He's the new assistant in Care of Magical Creatures," Greg informed.

"And Artemis' bodyguard. He's really cool. You should talk to him," Vince added. Artemis confirmed it with a smile and a nod. Zabini raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

After an hour of small talk and getting to know each other, Malfoy came back with Parkinson. "Guess whose prefect?" Malfoy said with a sneer. "Weasley and that mudblood Granger."

Artemis sighed inwardly. He had a lot to do. Zabini was staring at him incredulously. He smirked at him in a way of saying 'I told you so.' Malfoy noticed the exchange and peered at them with squinted eyes.

"So, Fowl, I heard you and your family were supposed to be wiped out ten years ago," Malfoy said. Parkinson and Zabini leaned in, interested. Artemis sighed.

"So I've heard. It seems I've done something terrible in the past that made the Minister fear me for some reason. They blocked my magic and cut us off the magical world," he said casually. This got Malfoy's attention.

"What? You do some dark ritual or something?" he accused.

"Draco!" Parkinson scolded, hitting his shoulder. Zabini looked really interested. Artemis almost smirked.

"Don't know what I did. Folks won't say a thing," he responded.

Malfoy looked smug. "Must be really illegal then if they aren't allowed to babble," he said. Parkinson's eyes widened.

Artemis was about to answer when Butler knocked on the door. "Someone you'd like to see, Artemis," he said before letting a girl with curled blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes.

"Hey there," she said with a smirk.

"Paradizo? What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked. She rolled her eyes at him before sitting next to Artemis.

"I go to Hogwarts remember?" she defended. Artemis was too dumb-founded to speak.

"Nothing's wrong!" Parkinson squealed as she leaned over and squeezed her friend. "You've finally decided to come to back then?"

"After I found out that Artemis was going here, I immediately arranged to return," she explained with a smile.

Zabini looked at her questioningly. "You guys know each other?"

"Oh yes. I help babysit his twin brothers sometimes," she said.

"They're quite fond of you actually. I find it disturbing that they like you better than me," said Artemis, finally able to speak. "How come you never told me you went to Hogwarts?"

"Because your parents didn't want me to tell you. You're supposed to be cut off, remember?" she stared at him with apologetic eyes.

"I don't even know _why,_" he skulked. He didn't like not knowing.

"You think too much, Artemis. It's okay if you don't know the answer to everything," she soothed. Artemis scowled.

"I'd at least like to know why I'm considered to be an enemy by Fudge," he told her.

"There was a prophecy made," Greg spoke. They all stared at him, making the boy fidget a bit. "My dad said that they made a prophecy about you. Something about Dark Lords and the Aurors."

Artemis made a sound that sounded close to a snort. "They think I'm going to become a Dark Lord or something?"

"I know you Artemis. You wouldn't want to be involved in killing innocents, much less killing someone yourself," Minerva eyed him. "Though you probably would rebel against the Ministry."

"Naturally," he smirked at the last part.

"You were probably obliviated," Parkinson suggested. "There should be a spell to recover that memory."

"Possibly. I'll look into it," Artemis agreed.

The rest of the ride passed by with little incident. Malfoy made snide remarks at Artemis but was mostly ignored. Malfoy certainly was a kid who liked to feel superior to others. His type and Artemis generally didn't mix well but he was determined to change that, even if it was just a short lived truce. As long as he got his information, he was fine with whatever.

Minerva's appearance shocked him to say the least. He hadn't known that she was magical. He should have felt it, shouldn't he? He stared at the girl in question. She was forbidden by his parents to tell him about wizard magic… Why?

* * *

**Afterword: **

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review :)

_Ages: _Artemis is legally seventeen, but I will treat him like he is fifteen in this fic. It would make more sense seeing as he skipped three years in time.

_Fowl Wipe-out:_ Artemis' magic was blocked when he was a little kid because he caused an international incident. His family agreed to cut all ties, unless Artemis was to find out about the magical world and his inheritance. This will all be explained in further detail in the future.

_Minerva Paradizo:_ It was mentioned that Pansy shared a dorm with Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and a girl with glasses. I thought, _Well, Great! I can pretend it was Minerva before she transferred to_ _Beauxbatons in France. _I know she was supposed to have dark hair and stuff, but this is fanfiction. I can do whatever I want to it.


	2. Umbridge

**Foreword: **Regarding the accident ten years ago, I will be leaving some clues in every chapter. It all depends on you how you interpret it. Eventually, Artemis will come to a conclusion about his past. Your input will be asked at some point in time as well. You will be able to compare your theories with his, but not all of his guesses are correct. Genii make mistakes too—a point that Eoin Colfer has tried to get across from each of his books.

* * *

_Family Secrets: The Wizarding World_

_A Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl Fan Fiction_

_By Noriellie_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Umbridge_

* * *

_Timeline: Post-The Lost Colony; During-The Order of the Phoenix_

Artemis stared at the woman sat at the staff table. She looked a lot like a toad, he mused. By the looks of his Housemates, they thought the same. She was probably someone from the Ministry. He hoped she was at least decent in teaching. Not that he cared; he'd be able to do whatever they threw at him perfectly. He just didn't want an incompetent teacher. That would grate on his nerves.

Dumbledore gave his speech at the end of the feast. He didn't really bother listening. He knew all the rules, but that didn't mean he'd follow them. He smirked as the toad woman interrupted the headmaster. The teachers and students looked bewildered. No one was expecting this, it looked like.

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!" she announced.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating," Dumbledore replied.

Artemis stared at the headmaster. He was trying to look and sound humble, but he knew better. The patterns, the toning, everything led to indicate the old man's annoyance. He sighed. Dumbledore probably couldn't do a thing about her. It was one of the rules after all. Artemis made a mental note to find a way to get rid of her.

He sneaked a glance at Minerva. She was scowling. He noticed Malfoy smirking at Potter. He sighed. Vince and Greg had told him about the dispute between the two. Malfoy and Potter would never get along, he decided. This boy obviously would not lower himself now, after five years of torturing the poor guy.

The prefects ushered them to their dormitories. The Slytherin's dorms were in the dungeons. It was cold and had an eerie green glow, perfect for Artemis. He'd rather this than the far too warm and cosy common room of Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would have been fine. The view in their tower was spectacular after all.

After the prefects finished their speech, Artemis was getting tired. People stayed in their common room, chatting amongst themselves. Artemis found himself sitting in between Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. He liked Zabini well enough. This was the first time he saw Nott, though. He wasn't in the Great Hall a while ago.

"You Artemis?" he asked. Artemis nodded, while he observed the others interact. He began forming his database of the Slytherin inhabitants. He'd have to find a way to observe the other houses. Being a Slytherin would prove to be a hindrance but he would find a way around that. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

"Artemis? Can I talk to you?" Minerva snapped him out of his musings. He raised a brow but followed her to an isolated corner of the room.

"What seems to be the matter?" he casually asked. She fidgeted a bit, indicating nervousness. He frowned. Minerva was never nervous. Even if she was, she would hide it and project false confidence.

"I owled the Minister," she explained. He waited for her to take a breath. "I asked him if I could tell you what happened ten years ago."

His brows furrowed. "What did he say?"

"He told me no. It's taboo to talk about it," she whispered. He tensed at this. What did he _do _ten years ago? It wasn't adding up.

"I see…I understand," he said. He smiled at her.

She looked relieved. "That doesn't mean you can't find out for yourself," she added before going into the right dorms, the girl's.

He pondered this for a while. He had a lot of thinking to do. Foaly might have records of some sort of catastrophe happening ten years ago. He retired to his dorm as well. He'd have some space there.

Or so he thought.

Malfoy was lying on his bed, reading some sort of book. From his composure, he could tell it was something he didn't want people to see. He smirked but decided it wasn't worth his time. He'd find out sooner or later. Besides, he had better stuff to do.

He drew the curtains around his bed and took his trunk out his pocket. He didn't want people snooping then burning his stuff. Then again, he could enchant his trunk to be resistant. He would do that later. He had to contact Foaly first.

"The Great Wizard Artemis Fowl has contacted me! I am ever so honoured," mocked Foaly. Artemis chose to ignore this.

"I need your help," he stated. Foaly's eyebrow raised a considerable amount. "Do you have records of some big incident happening in Europe approximately ten years ago?"

"Don't know, Artemis. I'll have to check first. Why do you want to know anyway?" the centaur asked.

Artemis grimaced. "Apparently, I did something really bad."

"How bad is really bad?" Foaly's face showed great interest. He had his full attention now.

"The Minister is afraid of me," he said. The creature from the other line howled in laughter.

"I wouldn't say that it wasn't a wise decision," he added. "You've outsmarted so many foes before after all. And you said you did something ten years ago when you were seven too. Imagine how he thinks of you now."

"Too true," he smirked before turning serious once again. "So, you'll do it?"

"Of course," came the reply.

Artemis sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had a lot of thinking to do. First of all, the government lied about his family. Greggory had said that the Fowls had died out ten years ago. He didn't know why but he did know it had something to do with his escapades from ten years ago. Knowing him, he probably started it way before that. If it was enough to cause such a huge fuss then he probably never made any records. He'd have to find a way to recover lost memories. Malfoy probably had an idea, not that he was willing to tell either.

He fell asleep with his mind swimming with questions. This would be quite the year for the prodigy, he could already tell.

* * *

He didn't bother going down for breakfast. He refused to sit with so many people. It felt too cramped. He'd brought enough food to last him a month. If they were to go bad or ran out he'd simply go down to the kitchens to restock.

Artemis Fowl II stumbled upon the kitchens when he was working on his map of the castle. Curiosity killed the cat they said. One could never be too inquisitive. He spotted the pear and examined it. Luck was on his side when it opened a passage to the kitchens. He'd go down whenever he felt suffocated and in need of space from wizards.

Speaking of wizards, he still found them impractical. They had not advanced in technology at all. He thanked the heavens that his fairy tech worked, else he'd go mental. Then there was the game Quidditch. Such a stupid game in his opinion. Everything relied on the Snitch. The Quaffle was basically useless if the Snitch called for so much points in the end. They should have set a time limit too. If a snitch wasn't caught then the game would go on. Really, it was nothing but tomfoolery.

"—get sacked," Malfoy hissed. Artemis quirked a brow at the boy but otherwise said nothing. Hagrid wasn't the best of teachers but he was understanding and the creatures seemed to like him enough.

"Have you been listening to us at all Artemis?" Minerva accused. Of course he was.

"Of course I was," he said dismissively.

"Really now?" Zabini challenged.

He sighed. "Yes really. You were just talking about the weather, somehow it became a reminiscing session in which you recounted various events outside, afterwards—"

"Okay, okay," Minerva smiled. He shrugged. They were the ones who asked.

The first lesson was Care of Magical Creatures. Artemis personally did not care for this lesson. He mostly studied it to please the half-giant. It would win him favours in the near future. And boy did he have a lot.

"Gather roun', gather roun'!" came the man's booming voice. Butler reached his chin easily. Artemis partly wondered if the Butlers had giant ancestry. Then again Juliet wasn't that tall either. "This here is Mister Butler. He'll be makin' sure no' of yeh go wanderin' ou' in the grounds where yeh don't belong."

Several students gulped as they eyed the bulky man apprehensively. Artemis almost smirked. Butler always had that effect on people—even magical beings. Actually, living beings in general.

"Righ', everyone get a Doxy per pair," Hagrid instructed. Artemis immediately partnered with Minerva and got themselves a Doxy.

He set to work on sketching the creature on the ground. It hissed at something invisible before batting its eyes at him. This set Minerva off in a fit of giggles. Artemis scowled. Of course she'd found this amusing. She found everything amusing when it concerned him. More so if it happened to be a related to a female of any sort.

"Shut up and sketch," he growled. The girl just rolled her eyes before attempting to calm herself. Only to revert back to joyous laughter when the Doxy started blowing kisses at him. People had begun to notice and were smirking at him. Great, just _great_.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. He was glad. He could get away from the peculiar creature. Minerva would rub this event in his face for sure. He braced himself from her inevitable teasing.

Oddly enough, it never came.

They headed to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dolores Umbridge was teaching them. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be learning much. The class came in noisily and sat at their desks.

"Good morning class," Umbridge greeted. The class murmured their good mornings. The professor only seemed unhappy with this and told them to repeat it over and over again, each try getting louder than the last. Artemis found it foolish. Did she not know that the students didn't like her?

"Now, wands kept away and books out please," she instructed. Several people gaped at her like she'd grown a second head. The fools. If they'd been listening then they'd know what she'd intended to do from the start. They wanted to make sure that nothing practical was learnt this year.

"But aren't we supposed—" a girl named Granger burst out.

"Wands kept away and books out," the professor repeated, stressing out each syllable. Artemis and Minerva had long done so. "Good, now please read everything from chapter one and continue."

The lesson passed with Artemis skimming over the book. He'd already read the thing more than once in the summer. From the looks of it, the Granger girl did too.

"—detention, Mister Potter!" Umbridge shrieked. Artemis rolled his eyes but said nothing. Because really, who would be dumb enough to enrage a teacher from the Ministry who was hell bent on denying the fact that a Dark Lord was back. The Potter kid it seemed. The guy had serious issues.

Malfoy was sniggering at the back, obviously amused with the fact that his enemy was being reprimanded. "You find this funny, do you?" Umbridge scowled. "Detention for the both of you!"

Artemis bit back a smirk. Who'd have thought? Apparently no one did. The whole class had shocked looks on their faces. It seemed that they didn't expect Lucius' son to get detention from a Ministry official. This could prove to be interesting. Malfoy's expression was most entertaining.

"My father will hear about this!" he hissed before walking out with Potter to their respective Heads of House.

"Now, I suggest you continue reading," she said with a fake smile. "Unless you want to join me for detentions that is."

Artemis' thoughts was absolute chaos to someone inexperienced. He began formulating a plan step by step. This was the perfect way to get in the Malfoy kid's good graces. An opportunity showed up, he was going to take it. Everything would be perfect. He smirked.

"Class dismissed!"

Students filed out of the room, chatting amongst themselves. Artemis absentmindedly walked to the Great Hall for Lunch, not bothering to listen. He was busy thinking about the execution. He'd have to do it in a round about way that would make her think like it was her idea. He'd done it before with Billy Kong, he could do it again.

"He isn't even listening is he?" Pansy sighed. Minerva smirked at the boy with a knowing look in her eyes. No doubt he'd be scheming already. He had that look on his face—a look that she'd come to associate as his plotting face. It was rather entertaining to behold.

The blonde shrugged. "Don't worry. He's hearing you and comprehending, he's just not listening."

Zabini and Pansy stared at her. Of course they would. She just contradicted herself. She rolled her eyes. That was the point. He would listen but he wouldn't register what you said was another one. She'd told the twins this and only Miles understood her. Beckett had stared as if she was stupid. She sighed.

"Never mind," she mumbled. The other two shrugged and began eating.

* * *

Ancient Runes and Arithmancy was a breeze for Artemis. Of course it was. He was an expert on both lessons. Even his teachers looked unduly impressed. Minerva had rolled her eyes at him but otherwise said nothing. The Granger girl was another thing altogether. In fact, she looked rather green with envy. He decided against provoking her and pointedly ignored her obvious oggling.

By dinner, word had gone out that Hermione Granger had finally found her match. It amused Minerva to no end to say the least. She seemed to relish the fact that the Muggleborn witch was practically glaring daggers at him. Needless to say, it was getting on his nerves. Maybe he should have pretended to be average just to spite the Ministry.

A smirked was playing on his lips—one that Minerva didn't fail to notice. He was up to something again. She quirked a brow but left him alone. He had the plotting face on again. She could just sit back and watch. Whatever he was up to was bound to be entertaining. This was Artemis Fowl after all.

He snapped out of it then searched for someone at the staff table. She noted that Umbridge was missing. The boy suddenly stood, abandoning his food, and dashed out of the Great Hall. She sighed before shrugging. She'd find out what he was doing soon enough.

"Where's he off to?" Malfoy asked.

Minerva smiled. "On a very important mission I suspect," she answered cryptically. The table eyed her curiously. She gave nothing away and just smirked at them. She had suspicions that it had to do with the Ministry and Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy kid's father had tons of connections after all. Befriending—if one could call it friendship—him was something Artemis would do. Knowledge was power after all.

* * *

Artemis made his way towards Umbridge's office. He had no doubt in his mind that it would be a revolting sight. The woman herself was repulsive, her workspace would be more so. He knocked and waited patiently.

"Enter," she called in her sugar sweet voice. It made him want to grimace but he contained his urge and showed indifference instead. "Ah, Mister Fowl! How lovely of you to visit me. Please, sit!"

He hid his smirk at her obvious attempts to make nice with him. People never learned.

The office was frightening. It was covered in pink and frills. Not to mention the cats that seemed to follow your every move. It was creepy and he wanted to bolt as far away from the place as soon as he could. He shook the thought away. He was here on a very important task.

"I came to speak to you about a certain matter," he drawled. "Namely Draco Malfoy."

She raised a brow at this. "Oh really?"

"I think it unwise to get on his bad side. Especially since his father has the Minister's ear," he stated casually. She choked a bit.

"Y-Yes, he does," she gulped.

"It would be horrifying if he were to somehow remove you from your position here and appoint someone else," said Artemis.

She regarded him carefully. "The Minister wouldn't remove me," she stated firmly.

"But as I said, Professor Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy has his ear," he sent her a withering look. "We both know how manipulative he can be."

"W-What do you want?" she stammered.

Artemis smirked at the woman in front of him. "I want you to make the wise decision, Professor." He stood up and smoothed out his robes. "It would be sad if someone were to take your place. I quite liked your methods of teaching."

With that, the boy left a disgruntled looking Umbridge. '_Mission complete_,' he thought with a satisfied smile.

* * *

**Afterword:**

_Foaly: _Artemis contacted the fairy folk before he had to return to Hogwarts. He informed them of his current predicament and they provided him with fairy technology so he report his findings. Not that he would tell them anything _that _valuable—personal things for example.

_Butler:_ Don't think he would be fit enough to be a teacher after the whole thing. He could make sure people stayed out of the forest though. He's intimidating enough for that.

_Contradictions: _Please tell me someone understood what I meant.

Subtle clues have been placed in the chapter. I'm looking forward to seeing your responses and theories in the future.


	3. Almost

**Foreword: **_This is a story in which I am manipulating plot lines and using characters from another's work. And so, one would deduce that I do not own said characters and/or books. _

* * *

_Family Secrets: The Wizarding World_

_An Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter Fanfic_

_By Noriellie_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Almost_

* * *

_Timeline: Post-The Lost Colony; During-The Order of the Phoenix_

Umbridge was easy to manipulate. The woman would do anything for power. Artemis didn't particularly care what she wanted to do with that power, all he cared about was the information she had. Information that no one wanted him to know. It was nerve wracking. Was this how others felt when he was keeping secrets? It sucked, he decided.

Foaly didn't report back. Every time Artemis tried contacting him, he wasn't there. Either he was still searching or he found out and wasn't allowed to tell him. He ground his teeth in annoyance. The Fates must hate him.

Minerva had pestered him about joining them for dinner. It would be good for him, she said. He would make more friends, she said. He didn't like the idea from the start. It was much too cramped and Malfoy was gloating over Potter about his father busting him out of detention. Artemis sighed. People could be such fools.

"Shut up Malfoy," Minerva growled, much to the surprise of those around them. "Your father had nothing to do with this."

Malfoy looked scandalized. "What are you talking about? Who else could get me out?"

"Why do you think Artemis went to her office for yesterday?" she ground out. "He'd not exactly the social butterfly."

"I resent that."

"Quiet Artemis," she silenced before glaring at Malfoy once again. "I'm sick and tired of your gloating. I'm sure the others are as well."

Several people made affirming noises. Artemis smirked.

"All you do is hide behind his shadow! I'm sick of it! What kind of Slytherin are you, you bigoted fool?" she seethed. Artemis' brow raised at her. Minerva rarely ever got mad.

"You—" the teen started.

"Everyone knows what your father does, Malfoy. Shady business. Right in the inner circle of You-Know-Who, yes? Bet he came crawling back to his master last year," she sneered. Artemis' interest was piqued. '_Fascinating'_, he thought.

Malfoy snapped. "My father will—"

"Your father will what Malfoy?" she interrupted. "How long have you been saying that? You've said it again and again to Potter's gang. Has he done anything? No! And now, he still won't do a thing! So shut up and get your head out your royal arse!"

The whole Slytherin table was quiet as the one-sided argument progressed. Even some of the Ravenclaws were trying to eavesdrop. Artemis had to wonder what she was doing. Making an enemy of the boy would do her no good. He doubted she was really mad. Her voice and demeanor were too controlled to be authentic. And the fact that she didn't revert to French was off-putting. He smirked as realization hit him. She was playing the bad guy for him.

He put a knowing hand on the French girl's shoulder, telling her he understood. "I think that's enough, Minerva. Anger is unbecoming of you."

She stood up, fuming. "Fine, but everyone's thinking it! They all hate him," she hissed before heading back to the common room. Artemis made a show of looking disdainful.

"I apologize for her actions," he said to the dumbstruck Malfoy. "She has been rather stressed lately."

With that, he left the table. He could feel Snape and Umbridge's eyes on him as he left. He tried to hide the feeling of comtempt and pride he felt. While Minerva was taking a big risk with the move, it didn't mean it was completely worthless. Besides, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. He wished he had a camera with him at the time.

He gave the password and sank into the couch next to Minerva. "That was…intruiguing."

She snorted. "You owe me."

"That I do," he confirmed. They sat in companionable silence for a while. Each caught up in their own thoughts.

Minerva had set the stage for him. Now he needed an opening act. He smiled. He would bide his time. Let the Malfoy boy come to him. Though he would need the proper nudges and hints before that. He had to understand that Artemis was a powerful ally. Otherwise, the boy would never go anywhere near him.

Students began filing into the common room, some giving them tentative glances. Artemis was surprised when half their year came to sit with them. Among those were Zabini, Nott, Davies and Greengrass. Minerva had single-handedly divided their year. It was impressive. He wondered if the other students would be divided as well.

"Miss Paradizo!" Snape bellowed. "In my office please."

Minerva shot him a look that clearly said: '_Don't interfere_!' And so, he did the logical thing and let her go. Minerva could be scary when she wanted to.

"You're not going to choose sides, are you?" Zabini asked him. He graced him with a vampire smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had vampire ancestry," he heard Davis mutter. His smirk never left his face.

Minerva came out with a satisfied grin. It looked rather foreboding. Half the room shivered. She plopped down onto the couch with Artemis.

"What did Snape want?" Nott asked.

Minerva gave an airy laugh. "Congratulated me on shutting Malfoy up," she grinned. Zabini raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves an ally," he mused.

* * *

"Butler," he greeted. The manservant nodded in response. "I take it everything's going well?"

"They're watching us, Artemis," Butler warned.

He nodded gravely. "I know. They do not trust us completely yet."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Butler stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Nothing?" he repeated.

Artemis smirked. "Nothing," he confirmed.

Butler shook his head and went back to his duties. He didn't believe his charge one bit. He always had a plan cracking.

* * *

Artemis made his way to the room of horrors, AKA Umbridge's office. He was certain that Potter was there. He smirked, it was a bonus. He could earn the kid's respect and slowly work on him from there.

He knocked on the door twice. "Enter!" came Umbridge's sickening voice. He hid a grimace.

As he walked in, he saw Potter hunched over a piece of parchment. He was writing with no ink. Artemis' brow raised at that. Magic quills with red ink? The stale smell wafted to his nose. He instantly knew what the piece of equipment was. A blood quill, he mused.

"Good evening, Professor," he greeted. He continued before she could say a word. "I would rather speak with you in private."

She pursed her mouth but said nothing. "You will continue this tomorrow, Mister Potter," she said. The grimacing boy nodded and left, clutching his right hand.

"I suggest using murtlap for that," he murmured as the boy passed.

As soon as the door closed, he sat down on the chair opposite the woman. She crossed her arms as she eyed him with suspicion and wariness.

"I am here to discuss a very important matter," he started. He was all business tonight. She nodded for him to continue.

"I need information, Professor," said Artemis.

"And what do I get for this information?" she asked him.

"Power," he replied. She leaned forward in her desk. "I will be able to give you power, Professor. I have gold that reach ceilings as high as this room's. With money, comes power."

She smirked. "You intend to pay me."

"Of course," he said dryly.

"Very well," she decided. "How much?"

"It depends on the information you give me," he said in a monotone.

Her eyes narrowed. He wondered if she saw the loophole in his plan. "You have yourself a deal," she said. '_Obviously not'_, he thought.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said Artemis. He stood and left the room. Umbridge was too easy, he mused.

* * *

He ate in silence. The dorm was empty, as usual. He'd sneaked away from the others. He needed to finalize his plans. This was the perfect time. He would have no interruptions.

He would need a way to ask for information about his past, subtly. If Umbridge knew what she was giving out, she would demand a high paycheck. He couldn't have that. Sure he probably stole a sackfull of gold from the family vault but that didn't mean he could just throw it around. He would need bribing material for later.

Draco Malfoy, he mused, would need to be taught a lesson. The boy had been antogonizing Minerva for the past few weeks. Despite all of the hints Artemis gave the teen, he would not budge from his pedestal. He would need a less subtle approach, he decided.

His scheming quickly turned into a _pondering _session—not that he noticed.

Then came Potter. Artemis was in his good graces by now. He'd bailed him out of detention and given him murtlap for his hand. Artemis also intervened whenever Malfoy decided to gloat. The boy wonder was beginning to rely on him with his homework as well, although discreetly. His best friend, Granger was less than pleased.

Hermione Granger, the Muggleborn witch, said to be the brightest witch of her age. She would shoot him envious glares that could probably burn a hole through any normal person. He would smirk at her, making her fume and stomp off. Artemis wasn't going to lie, he found it rather entertaining.

Throughout the whole thing, the boy did not notice a second presence in the room. It watched him with curiosity before coming over to his bed and poking his cheek. It laughed when he gave no response. He was too engrossed in his thoughts. It kissed him on the cheek before sauntering out the room.

He was left to his own thoughts, still unaware that he was in fact _pondering_ instead of plotting. He would later scowl at said fact.

* * *

Minerva hated Malfoy. The boy had been gloating, teasing, insulting and annoying her. They would shout obscenities at each other every chance they got. No one moved to stop them whenever they got started. Well, no one except Artemis. He would be subtle about his interference, but would interfere nonetheless. She thought back to the day before.

"You _imbecile_!" she shrieked. Malfoy had pushed her against a wall, scattering her books all over the floor.

"Sorry, what was that?" he mocked. She ground her teeth together, preparing the verbal insults in her head.

"I believe Professor Snape is coming," Artemis remarked. He eyed Malfoy as he picked up her books. There was no malice in his voice or eyes but it was there. Whether or not Malfoy picked up on it, she couldn't tell.

"You got lucky this time, Blondie," he hissed at her before truding off with his goons. Artemis shook his head.

"I'll deal with it," he promised her. She nodded, not trusting her voice. She was still seething from the encounter.

Artemis never backed down from his promises. She trusted him to do whatever he told her. After he'd gotten back, he was honest with her—almost to a fault. He told her about all of his adventures; everything. She almost yelled at him one night when she couldn't take it anymore. He was being so honest, and there she was keeping secrets from him. It got to the point where she had thought of sending anonymous letters about his past. Butler stopped her before she actually did it.

"Where's Artemis?" she asked Blaise.

The boy shrugged and said. "Probably in the common room or something." She nodded and left.

She found him sitting on his bed, a half eaten apple clutched on his hand. He had a faraway look on his face. It wasn't the usual plotting face. He looked…contemplative. It was an expression he rarely wore. It got her curious.

"Artemis?" she asked. He showed no sign of having heard her. She sighed and sat beside him. Poking him, she waited for a reaction. '_Still none'_, she thought with a frown. Artemis was never this unaware of his surroundings. With another sigh, she stood and left.

* * *

Artemis was acing all of the subjects. Even COMC and Herbology. The two subjects he detested so much. Too much dirt and hands-on activity was involved.

Something was missing however. He wasn't being challenged enough, and he was already taking advanced lessons. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Psst, Artemis," Vince beckoned him. He smiled in anticipation.

"It's about, you know, _that_," Greg whispered. He nodded and they entered an emptry classroom.

"Father said—" Vince began.

"Consorting with the enemy, _hm_?" Malfoy sneered. Vince and Greg's eyes widened. They looked like children who got caught with their hainds in the cookie jar.

"W-We—" Greg stammered.

"—Were under their parent's orders, Malfoy," Artemis finished for him. They stated at him in shock and relief.

"Don't care," the teen hissed. "You're coming with me."

Artemis scowled. He was so close. He'd have to talk to Malfoy later.

* * *

"Good day, Malfoy," he greeted the blonde. He noted that Vince and Greg weren't there.

He received a sneer in return. "What do you want, Fowl?"

"I came to offer a truce," he started.

The Malfoy heir snorted. "Finally got tired of Paradizo, huh?" he asked. Surprisingly, it angered him. He was expecting this and prepared accordingly. Then why did he feel the need to bash the boy's head into a desk?

"No," he denied bluntly. "I got tired of you and your childish antics."

"_Childish antics_?" he growled.

"Yes, childish antics. Must I repeat myself again?" he replied dryly. He would not show his irritation.

"Whatever! I don't want this stupid truce!" he exploded. Artemis sighed. He anticipated this as well. The teen stormed off.

"You will learn that I am not to be crossed," he called after to retreating teen's back. He shook his head and headed towards the library. The Malfoy boy was expendible. He had Umbridge for information. He could settle for that.

He passed Minerva and Nott. They exchanged greetings then continued on their way. He sighed. Maybe he should have left Malfoy in detention that night. He definitely needed it.

Just as he reached the library doors, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of him. He eyed the piece of paper warily before spotting the Fowl crest sealing it. He hastily brought it inside.

_Dear Artemis,_

_I hope everything's going great at Hogwarts. Seeing as I haven't received any letters from school, I will assume that you haven't gotten into any form of trouble. You always were such a disciplined child._

_Beckett and Myles miss you. Myles is growing up to be just like you, that one is. Beckett's still getting himself into lots of trouble._

_You'll be having company soon._

_We all miss you,_

_Angelina Fowl_

_Lady Fowl, co-owner of Fowl Enterprises_

Artemis studied the letter with a frown. It was far too formal. There was a message there, he knew it. His mother was trying to tell him something. His forehead creased as he thought.

"Mister Fowl?" Professor Mcgonagall hollered. He stood and greeted the woman.

"Hello Professor," he said in acknowledgement. She eyed him over her glasses.

"The Headmaster wants to see you," she informed. He nodded. "Password is _Push-Pops_."

He chuckled silently at the password. The headmaster had a knack for using Muggle candies. It as rather ingenious really. There were many types of candies; wizarding and Muggle alike.

He whispered the password and was let in. He poised himself to knock when the Headmaster's voice boomed, "Enter."

"Good day Professor," he greeted as he sat. Snape was standing in the shadows, he noted.

"Ah, good day to you too, Mister Fowl," he said off-handedly. "Lemon drop?"

He politely declined. "Is there a reason for my being here?"

The old wizard chuckled. "Blunt as always, Mister Fowl. Very well then," he continued. "You have been spending a lot of time with Professor Umbridge lately."

His brow retreated into his hairline. "Yes, indeed."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "In fact, one could say you're fast becoming her favourite student."

"I doubt it," he said dryly. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Tell me, Mister Fowl. What do you need Dolores for?" he asked.

Artemis smirked. "Thank you for getting straight to the point," he said. "I need her."

"Ah, I figured as much. But for what?"

"Information, Headmaster," he answered. "Knowledge is Power."

"I doubt she does this willingly,"

"She does,"

"How so?"

"You are not the only one who toys with people's minds, Headmaster," he replied. He felt Snape's wand trained on him. The man in question merely laughed it off.

"Right you are, my boy," he chuckled.

"I do not like having a wand pointed at me," he deadpanned. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"It's alright, Snape. The boy is harmless," he reassured.

"If he can manipulate the Ministey dog so easily, I doubt he is," the potions master retorted.

"Don't worry Professor Snape, I am merely trying to figure out my past," he said.

"How far have you gotten?" Snape asked. Both men had his full attention—a fact that made Artemis smirk.

"I know that it has something to do with Hogwarts and magical creatures," he replied. Both looked impressed. Dumbledore looked even happier than he had before. It did not bode well with him.

"You are well on your way, my boy," said Dumbledore.

"You want a favour," he said bluntly. Snape coughed while Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes," he smiled. "I want Dolores Umbridge on our side."

He hummed in thought. What would he need Umbridge for? "Very well. I will see what I can do."

"I look forward to seeing your plans come into fruitition," Dumbledore commented.

Snape bowed then swept away. Artemis followed suit. The Ministry wanted Dumbledore sacked. He could understand why Dumbledore wanted Umbridge to follow him.

His request could be easily arranged with a handful of gold.

* * *

His ring—the LEP communicator—tingled on his finger. He suppressed a smirk and excused himself from the lesson.

"Artemis," Holly acknowledged.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Captain?" he inquired.

The elf rolled her eyes at his antics. "How's the eye?"

His brows knit in confusion. "My eye?" he asked. Why would she be concerned with his eye?

"It's a fairy's eye, Fowl. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," she said dryly. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the information.

"Interesting. Contacts aren't very compatible with fairy eyes, are they?"

Holly looked scandalized. "Contact lenses? Get them off! Now!" she demanded. He was taken aback but did so nonetheless.

"Is there something wrong with contacts and fairy eyes?" he asked.

"Yes!" she grumbled. "It's probably infected now."

He sighed. "You have a disinfectant?"

"No. I'll have to ask Foaly. Just wash it for now."

He nodded to show he understood. "Speaking of Foaly…"

"What about him?"

"He's never there when I try contacting him."

"What? He's always there!" He scowled. "And…I wasn't supposed to tell you that, was I?"

"I believe not," he sighed. "No matter. I will not push it."

She stared him oddly before nodding. "Try using the eye. It'll help you discern certain types of magic."

"Thank you, Holly."

He closed the intercom and ran a hand through his hair. He found himself in one of the many washrooms of the school. He turned the tap on as he washed his face—or more specifically, his hazel eye.

Holly's eye.

He checked it in the mirror. There was no irritation nor any of the usual signs that accompanied infection. Then again, this was not an ordinary eye. It was a _fairy's _eye.

He thought back to what she said. The eye could help him see magic. The library should have some answers for him. Perhaps he could ask Minerva as well.

He contemplated this as he made his way back to the Transfiguration classroom. There were endless possibilities. Maybe his eye—or rather, Holly's eye—could see or detect the wards? Maybe even which type of ward it was. He smirked. He was already pretty good at Runes. If he could see wards….

"Mister Fowl, what, pray tell, happened to your eye?" McGonagall demanded. Minerva eyed him with curiosity.

"This is my natural eye colour, Professor. It just so happens that my contact lenses have started irritating my eye," he explained.

"Very well," she accepted. "Just continue with the work."

He returned to his seat next to Zabini and concentrated on turning the rat into a full tea set.

"Cool eyes," the dark-skinned boy praised. Artemis chuckled. He could see magic flowing all around him. Cool indeed.

* * *

_Umbridge: _I believe that Umbridge is not a very loyal person. She's a selfish woman that hates half-breeds. She wants power to destroy said half-breeds. And so, she would do anything for that power.

_Under-Watch:_ Dumbledore doesn't trust him completely yet. And so, he asked several staff to keep an eye on both of them. In Butler's case, it was Hagrid seeing as they practically live next to each other.

_Myles: _I spelt it right, right? I hope so.

___Favour: _Of course Dumbledore wants Umbridge. He needs a Ministry informant. Especially now that Voldemort is back. She could easily access the prophecies seeing as she _is _the Undersecretary and that other title she has. 

_Holly's eye: _I find it weird that fairies don't have a way of finding out if something is magical or not. And so, I made their eyes some sort of magic detector. It makes more sense really(At least I think it does .)

Your reviews are lovely. Thank you for your support!


	4. Coincidence? I think not!

**Foreword: **I am aware of the time it took to release this chapter. However, this is a crucial point of the story. I needed a lot of time to think things through. _All characters except any OCs are not mine and all rightfully originated from Eoin Colfer and J. K. Rowling's amazing imagination._

* * *

_The Wizarding World_

_An Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter Fanfic_

_By Noriellie_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Coincidence? I think not._

* * *

_Timeline: Pre-Time Paradox, During-Order of the Phoenix_

He frowned at the letter in his hands. There it was again, the nagging sensation he felt whenever he came in contact with the piece of parchment. Minerva said it was just his imagination. He thought not.

Beckett and Myles were mentioned in the letter. So was Hogwarts and expecting company. It bothered him to no end. It was confusing and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

Right now, however, he needed to focus on something. That something was a fuming Minerva Paradizo. She did not like the fact that her stunt was all for naught.

"I apologize," he said again—truly sincere this time. He'd been asking for forgiveness for five hours. The girl had not relented.

She huffed. "Whatever. Just annoy the hell out of him," she pouted.

"Did you hear, did you hear?" Greengrass exclaimed. The girl was bouncing in her seat. Artemis almost rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Hear what?" Zabini piped up.

"Hagrid's gone!" she squealed. Nott coughed but said nothing.

"I heard Professor Grubbyplank is coming back," Davies commented.

"I liked her better than the oaf anyway," Nott snorted. Artemis frowned. The man was okay, just a little hard headed, but otherwise okay.

"What do you think, Artemis?" Zabini asked.

Minerva made a noise that was so unlike her, Artemis almost didn't believe it came from her mouth. "He actually likes the guy," she remarked.

"He's very easy to manipulate into doing what I want," he defended.

"Sure," Minerva said dryly. The others snickered behind their hands. He rolled his eyes at them before standing up.

"I'm heading to the library," he called back.

"Oh now look what you did," Greengrass hissed. He supressed the urge to laugh.

"Shut up," Minerva grumbled.

He walked down the hall in relative silence. He passed little to no one on the way—not that it wasn't welcome.

"Good day, Madam Pince," he gave the woman a curt nod. He recieved a wary smile in return. He almost smirked at her.

"Good day, Mister Fowl."

He headed towards the section on magical creatures, hoping to find something about fairy eyesight. He skimmed the book titles. None seemed to focus entirely on fairies. The books that discussed them talked about a different type of fairy kind. Surely there were books about this?

Perhaps he could ask Granger.

He smirked, he could just imagine her reaction. "Hey, Granger. I was wondering if you could help me find this book about fairies. No, not that type of fairy. The other one." Yeah, wouldn't go so well. He had an image to protect. Being seen as crazy would not help.

Madam Pince?

No thanks. She would be all over him. That would not do. Besides, she would ask too many questions. He didn't need any of that. So he settled with putting it off for today.

He sighed as he left the library. Just then, another owl descended upon him and dropped a sliip of paper. He raced an eyebrow, wondering if it was his mother again. Picking it up, he searched for a name; there was none.

_Remember our deal, boy._

A shiver went down his spine as he stared at the neat handwriting. He'd never seen it before, yeah, but it gave off a foreboding feeling. He didn't like it one bit.

He dashed—er, walked briskly, Artemis Fowl doesn't _run_ to places—towards Butler's cabin. They needed to talk.

"Ah, Mister Fowl, what might you be doing out on such a late hour?" Dolores Umbridge's annoying voice rang out in the darkness. He quickly hid his grimace with a smirk.

"Just needed to discuss some problems about my business with Butler," he drawled. "I'd be happy to keep you company, Professor, but it is of utmost importance."

With that, he left a frowning Umbridge with a smile on his face.

The cool October wind grazed his cheeks, making them turn a solid pink. The sky was pitch black, devoid of any stars. It certainly added to his bad feeling. He was never a superstitious man, but his hunches were usually correct. So, he didn't question the gnawing feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen…or happening. His thoughts flew to his family back home.

They're perfectly fine, he chanted in his mind. He _hoped_ they were fine. Besides, they had Juliet with them. She would keep them safe.

Then why wasn't he reassured?

He rapidly knocked on the door, anxious now. "Butler, we need to talk," he called as he knocked again. He frowned when no answer came. Where was Butler?

He inhaled and grudgingly took the walk back to the dungeons. This could probably wait…probably. He'd have to settle with telling Minerva.

The dark halls were devoid of any student. It was rather unsettling to walk through the desolate corridors—not that he'd admit it. He had a mental image of a vampire smirk, one not unlike his own. In fact, it looked remarkably like his. _Perhaps Father's?_ he questioned. But no, he had never seen his father smirk like that. It was his signature smirk after all. He sighed.

"And what exactly are you doing out?" Snape sneered. Artemis spun on his heel and faced his Head of House.

"I just came from Butler's cabin. Apparently, he's not there at the moment," he explained honestly. Well, it was the truth. He wasn't lying if he didn't tell him the reason why he went there in the first place.

Snape raised an eyebrow at this but did not question it. All of the professors were informed of Butler's employment as his bodyguard. Though some were skeptic and some sputtered, they accepted it and left them be. The imposing man left with a billow of his robes. Artemis really needed to learn that trick.

He reached the common room with no further disturbance. His eyes traveled to the group of fifth years near the fire place. He sat down on the seat next to Blaise and closed his eyes. He needed to calm his nerves.

"You okay?" Nott asked. Artemis popped his cerulean eye open and observed the others' expressions. Why did they look so horrified?

"Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned and closed his eye again.

"You're bleeding," said Minerva. Way to be blunt.

He coughed and stared disbelievingly at her. He didn't feel anything; no pain, no sting, no nothing. So, he couldn't have been bleeding, right? With a gulp, he stared at the spot she was pointing at with her index finger. His abdomen was covered in fresh and dried up blood. Funny, he didn't remember ever getting it.

"So I am," he ascertained. He heard a sigh and some shuffling. Instantly, he was pulled up to his feet and was being dragged out of the common room. He just got there! "What are you doing?" He grimaced at Blaise and Nott.

Minerva shot him a withering glare that could have cut a diamond in half. "Taking you to the infirmary of course," she retorted. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't feel anything. And so, am in no need of medical assistance," he pressed. He felt panicked and…scared? Why? Just what was it that gave him the cut that he couldn't even feel? He sighed again. He noticed he was doing that a lot today.

"Don't be stubborn, Artemis," Blaise reprimanded. He grit his teeth together in annoyance. He didn't want to go to the darn nurse. He didn't want to!

"No!" he protested. He kicked Nott in his groin and elbowed Blaise off of him. Minerva stared at him, open-mouthed.

"I don't know what got into you Artemis but there's obviously something you're not telling me. You woud never act like this unless you wanted to keep something secret," she said.

There it was again, his unknown fear. What was he so scared of? It was just the Hospital Wing. But…he couldn't do it. He shouldn't go there. And he wouldn't.

He cried out and fired a stunning spell at the French girl. And the two boys too, since they were already up and ready to start cursing him. He ran. He ran for all he was worth and hid inside a dark, secluded area.

* * *

Minerva stared at Artemis' wild eyes. What got the boy so scared? It was worrying since Artemis never showed weakness. No, he never did. Then why?

In a flash of red light, she was stunned…

She was awoke in the Hospital Wing; their original destination. Only, it wasn't supposed to be her in the bed. Artemis was.

She groaned as she sat up, feeling extremely groggy and light-headed. She flashed back to the night before and frowned. What was happening to Artemis?

"You're awake," Severus Snape, her Head of House said. She nodded and stared at his hard onyx eyes. His eyes that contained so many secrets and painful memories.

"May I ask what happened?" Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster asked. He was still as imposing as he was when she transferred schools to France.

She shook the thoughts away and narrowed her eyes. "Artemis' midsection was bleeding. However, he seemed nonchalant about it and casually waved it away, stating that he could not feel the pain," she reported.

She noticed Snape furrow his eyes. "And what happened after that?" he asked. She heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like 'how did I not notice?'

"We grabbed him," she pointed to herself and the two beds across her that she knew contained her two friends, "and tried to take him, well, here. As you can see, he was rather against the idea."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly while Snape just frowned. "Fowl is not a violent boy," he countered.

"No, he is not," she confirmed. "However, this Artemis was afraid. He was so afraid that his mask completely fell. He never lets his guard down. He is not stable at the moment, I presume."

"Go tell the staff to look for Mister Fowl. Inform his parents as well," the headmaster ordered the professor. He nodded and left, his robes billowing behind him. She really needed to learn how to do that.

"Something shook him," she observed. "hard."

"I agree," he nodded. "We cannot, however, know what it was that did until we find him."

"Tell Butler."

"He is already aware."

"What did he say?"

"He was rather confused and worried, I would say. Said that his employer was never a violent boy."

"He isn't."

"Yes, he isn't."

…

"You'll help him, right?" she asked him. He smiled and gave a short nod.

"Well, I must take my leave, Miss Paradizo," he said. She nodded, said her farewells and closed her eyes. It was times like this that she wished she could know what Artemis was thinking.

* * *

Confusion and dread.

Yeah, that pretty summed up everything about his situation. He was confused and was dreading _something_. Though he didn't know what it was he was so scared of. Never before had he felt this afraid. No, never before. He groaned and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

_A dark chuckle filled the walls as he stood there, unable to move._

His body shook with immense fear. He clenched his jaw at his display of weakness. Weakness meant an advantage for his adversaries.

The most sinister of smiles. That was what he had witnessed. It was scarier than his own smirk. Who was that man? Why couldn't he remember anything other than that scene that kept replaying in his mind? He ground his teeth together in frustration. He knew what this was. A memory charm. A darn memory charm got him!

But who could fool him into being charmed? He could think of no one else besides Opal and himself. Opal was eliminated. She was not here. That left himself in the picture. Question was, why would he do that to himself no less, and how were there even two of him? Nothing added up and he hated his feeling of helplessness.

A flicker of something purple caught his eye. His head snapped to the source and found nothing there. What was omitting the light then? He mentally kicked himself. Of course! It was probably something invisible or hiding in the shadows that his fairy eye could see. He stood and walked over, waving his hands in front of him. His hand caught hold of…pretty much nothing but air. He frowned. Was his eye malfunctioning? He hoped not.

He shrugged and shrunk onto the cold stone floor. He marveled at how numb and unfeeling he was. What happened to him?

He thought of Minerva and Blaise and Nott. They must be furious at him for attacking them for no reason. They just wanted to help after all. To his defense, he didn't do it consciously. Something had compelled him to do such actions.

Now he just needed to figure out what it was that made him to said actions. _Let the contemplating begin_, he rolled his mismatched eyes.

He needed a clear head. He inhaled and closed his eyes. _Start at the beginning_, he thought.

He listed the baffling events that had recently occured:

_1- Angelina Fowl's letter and its double meaning. The woman never replied afterwards._

_2- The fairies were not answering any calls nor were tehey contacting him._

_3- The message with an unknown sender. It had said that he/she was watching him. It felt ominous and he didn't like it._

_4- Butler was missing from his shack that night. His location was still unknown._

_5- The memory of the man's smirk._

They were all connected. He felt the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, like he'd forgotten something really important.

The incident.

Finding out what happened never became this important. He would obsess on this, and he knew it. He was already obsessing. He didn't like not knowing. He was a genius for goodness' sake! He could figure out something like this.

_Young Artemis Fowl sat on swings out in the garden of Fowl Manor. He frowned. Mother had forced him to 'enjoy the sun, it's a beautiful day out.' He was never an outdoor person. He didn't understand why Angelina Fowl just couldn't see it. He wanted to be inside reading books, getting smarter and smarter._

_He looked around to find something productive to do. He could exercise but he knew his small frame wouldn't handle it well. Besides, he'd tire and become sweaty—he'd smell!_

_A miracle occurred. A hole opened up on the ground and out came a man. A man with dark hair and blue eyes. A man who looked smart and imposing. A man he looked up to._

Artemis shook his head, trying to rid himself of the migraine he was experiencing. He noticed his hand shaking. His eyes narrowed at the sight. Nothing made sense. If that man was a role-model, then why was he trembling with fear?

He swallowed the lump that had formed his throat and exhaled. He needed to be calm to be able to analyse things properly. He cleared his mind and stretched.

Might as well use the time he had to himself. He just hoped no one woul intrude too soon.

...

He spoke too fast. Three people were revealed as a shiny cloth got caught at the edge of the desk. He frowned at the three familiar faces.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The Golden Trio, they were called. He wondered what would have happened if they were all Slytherins instead of Gryffindors. Would they have been called the Silver Trio? He snorted quietly at the revelation.

"Er…hey there mate," Harry said awkwardly.

He raised his eyebrow. "And what exactly were you doing here?"

"Well, we kinda followed you," Weasley said. Granger flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"We thought you looked rather disturbed so—" Harry continued.

He put up a hand. "No matter. That was an honest mistake."

"You didn't do anything bad, did you?" Weasley asked. He almost rolled his eyes.

"I would hope so," came his cryptic reply. Granger's eyes narrowed slightly at this but didn't comment.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew! Each!" a booming voice reprimanded. Artemis stood abruptly, unaware of his sprarined ankle.

"Snape!" Weasley jumped.

"Well, well. There you are, Mister Fowl," Snape said. "You're coming with me to the hospital wing."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, you're obviously injured. In case you hadn't noticed your bleeding chest and sprained ankle."

"I feel none of it," he argued.

"Do not argue with me, Fowl," the potions master warned. Artemis huffed but followed the man anyway. "You three! Up to your common rooms! Or do you want detention to go with your deductions?"

The trio scrambled out the door, leaving behind the object that emitted the strange violet glow. The invisibility cloak. He made for it before closing the door. It would come in handy. No, he was not stealing, he was simply picking it up with full intention of returning it…one day.

The man led him towards the infirmary. He frowned, the sense of danger was back again. He stopped abruptly, gaining the attention of Snape. Said man raised a black eyebrow at him.

"On second thoughts, I'd rather not go with you," he grimaced. In a flurry of shiny velvet cloth, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Afterword:**

Yes, I listed the most important clues for you. You are still in control of how you interpret these things.

_Invisibility cloak_: Fairy eyes are advanced and well-adapted and so, I thought they could probably see through the cloak. Though that doesn't mean they can see it clearly. The light emitted is faint and unclear.

Review! :)


End file.
